Bhakti
Bhakti is a robot with highly functioning AI in the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy. In Final Fantasy XIII, it is said that Vanille had such model as a pet. It can be found on the second floor of a house in the Dilapidated Dwelling in Oerba and once fully repaired, it informs the player of any secrets in Gran Pulse. Two of the game's achievements can only be obtained through Bhakti. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, multiple Bhaktis loiter around Oerba in various time periods. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Bhakti is found in the underground ruins of the Dead Dunes. Although not Vanille's pet robot, it's visually the same as its predecessors and is used for ruin exploration. Datalog Bhakti is a robot with very high-functioning AI. Such robots are often found amid the ruins of ancient towns and settlements, and those that are in good condition are retrofitted and put back into service as exploratory rovers, capable of navigating the ruins of the Dead Dunes. Vanille kept one such robot as a pet, 1,700 years ago, in her first life. But that is a tale of Oerba, Vanille and Fang's home village from the days when the world was called Gran Pulse. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII The party come to Oerba to seek for a way to remove their l'Cie brands, but find the village abandoned and in ruins. They come across Bhakti, and Vanille recognizes it as her old pet robot, but it is broken. Sazh says he can fix it if they find the correct parts, and after scouring the village ruins, they find the material needed to fix Bhakti. After being fixed Bhakti provides the party with information on Gran Pulse. The party leaves Bhakti in its dwelling when they move on. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Multiple Bhaktis appear in Oerba's Village Proper area, from as little as two in 200 AF to up to four in 400 AF. Their only function appears to be riding around the area, possibly analyzing data, while beeping. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII While descending the Temple Ruins of the Dead Dunes, Lightning encounters a depleted Bhakti in a secluded room who requests her to find him fuel. After Lightning obtains the fuel and gives it to Bhakti, the robot is energized and implores Lightning to inspect the nearby sealed door so he could find his friends. Upon unsealing the door, Lightning encounters human skeletons, presumably the humans that brought Bhakti to the ruins. She finds a letter among the corpses and discovers the group was doomed upon being trapped within the room, starving to death and requesting to anyone who finds them to give them a proper burial and that if Bhakti had stopped functioning, to bury it with them. In the event that Bhakti were still functioning they ask it be repaired and found a new home as they had valued Bhakti as their ally, friend and companion. Bhakti remains curious about his friends, commenting on how skinny they've gotten and how the climate of the desert area has robbed them of their moisture. Lightning explains to a confused Bhakti his friends have passed away and Bhakti realizes humans need constant refueling, becoming ashamed its friends must have thought it had abandoned them. Lightning reassures Bhakti his team knew it was doing its best to save them, with Bhakti thanking Lightning for the sentiment and expressing how much he had loved his companions. Bhakti malfunctions and Lightning collects its soul. Curious, Lightning and Hope discuss the potential of inanimate objects having souls and Hope speculates the bonds formed between Bhakti and its team allowed it to express feelings reminiscent of a soul. Quests ''Final Fantasy XIII Repairing Bhakti Repairing Bhakti is an optional sidequest first available when the party first visits Oerba in Chapter 11. There are five parts scattered across Oerba that must be obtained for Sazh to fix Bhakti. The parts can only be found when the player visits Bhakti in the Dilapidated Dwelling for the first time. The parts are found in the following locations: *The Power Cable is found in a cart in the courtyard outside the Dilapidated Dwelling. *The Battery Pack can be found in the Desolate Mill, South-East of the Dilapidated Dwelling. It can only be obtained after defeating the Vetala inside. *The Trochoid Gear is obtained after defeating a lone Vampire in the Village waterfront area close to the giant steps near the house where Bhakti was found. Unlike the other parts, it is not denoted on the map, but the vampire has a red circle around it like the other four pieces do. *The Aspheric Lens is found on the first floor of the Deserted Schoolhouse. A Vetala and two Chonchons must be defeated to be able to obtain it. *The Metal Plate is found on the Rust-eaten Bridge, just outside the exit of the Derelict Depot. Once all five parts are found and the player returns to Bhakti, Sazh will repair the robot. Titles Bhakti gives the player special titles depending on how many steps the player has walked on Gran Pulse. The titles earn the player extra items and components. The prizes are cumulative, meaning the player will always receive all the items for lower titles, even if they earn a higher rank. Bhakti's Bonus Bytes In addition to awarding the player with titles, items, and trophies, Bhakti offers the player a random "bonus byte" whenever they examine it. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Etymology is named after the Hindu principle of the same name; that through personal devotion to a deity, salvation can be achieved. This refers specifically to salvation from samsara, an endless flux of becoming and perpetual wandering. In Malay and Indonesian language, the word 'Bakti' (same pronunciation), means 'to devote to', roughly means 'to do for their sake' and 'the deeds' or 'sacrifice'. de:Bhakti Category:Final Fantasy XIII Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Characters Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Characters